It has long been customary in bicycle manufacture to provide a cover--sometimes in the form of a chain guard--for the driving sprocket of a bicycle. Generally, such covers or guards have been primarily utilitarian in design and have made little or no contribution to the overall appearance or attractiveness of the bicycle. The present invention therefore has as its primary objective the provision of a bicycle sprocket cover which makes a major contribution to the attractiveness of a bicycle in addition to providing proper protection for the sprocket and chain.